tales_from_the_scottyversefandomcom-20200213-history
The United Horrors of America
“We'll meet again, Don't know where, Don't know when, But I know we'll meet again some sunny day. Keep smiling through, Just like you always do, Til the blue skies drive those dark clouds far away." :-'We'll Meet Again', by Vera Lynn. Ruling from their twisting and eldritch capital of Providence, Rhode Island, the United Horrors of America, commonly shortened to the UHA, is a destructive and dangerous power ravaging the East Coast of America. Comprised of horrors from beyond the stars, their zealous human worshippers, and other assorted creatures and spirits enslaved to their will, the UHA plans to take their chaos and destruction global. However, pressing concerns with the Statute in Canada, the defiant Americans in the Midwest and strange rumblings down in Brazil has given them pause in their actions while the petty squabbling amongst some of the more important denizens of the Horrors only complicates matters further. But, with their collection of assorted horrors and loyally devout human acolytes, as well as the corruption that seeps forth from their very presence, the United Horrors are poised to take the world by storm, and consume all who refuse to bow before them. At a Glance Background The Congress of the Sunken Continent The High Covens of Salem In the dark woods of New England, hidden covens and sects gathered, and pledged their undying allegiance to the the Black Sheep and White Sheep of the Forest. Descended from the very covens and sisters that were murdered and persecuted by the God-fearing souls of Salem, these Covens want their retribution wrought upon the people of the fallen United States, and their demands have been granted by their new overlords. With dark, corrupted magic flowing from the Grand Coven that has gathered in the town of their ancestors, the High Sisters feel that they have almost avenged the injustices of the past, but they know that their service and their desires have not yet been quenched. As arcane spells and forbidden rituals are prepared, they’ve turned their eyes north, with the frozen wastelands of Canada now seen as the enemy. The new High Witch of Salem, Sarah Howe, will certainly make sure that anyone, or anything, that stands in the way of her Coven’s revenge shall be swept aside and destroy. The Esoteric Order of Illuiankia A fraternal order, dedicated to the worship of the Great Dragon of the Gilded Sea, the Dread Serpent Illuinakia, the Esoteric Order has pledged its services to furthering the goals and desires of the Great Horrors, as well as earning the favour of the one that they’ve pledged their lives to for all these years. Like a disease, the Order have spread out from their initial small holdings across the backwaters of New England, and the broken, run down city of Providence, and now they’ve brought swathes of Upper New York and Pennsylvania under the watchful eyes of their Grand Master, Caleb Talbot. A veteran sailor, it was Caleb who first brought the worship of Illuiankia to the shores of America, after he was pulled from the churning waters of the Pacific by a passing whaler, after Caleb’s own ship was lost in those dark, unforgiving waters. No one except Caleb himself knows what happened during those weeks at sea, or even how the captain survived, but one thing is clear; he came back blessed by Illuiankia herself, and nothing will stop him from carrying out her divine will. The Southern Blood Dancers The abused spirits of the Bayou are no stranger to the savage nightmares that plague the minds and hearts of men, and they aren’t alien to the swirling dream-like horrors that exist far beyond the physical realm of humanity. In the darkest corners of Louisiana, in the depths of the bayous and backwater ways, the old voodoo rites that echoed across those forgotten places were perfect for the United Horrors to take ahold of. Some spirits, enticed by the power and destruction that the envoys of the Sheep offered, and some humans, twisted by those spirits and hearts hardened by the savagery of their fellow man, joined the blood oaths offered to them, with neither hesitation, or regret. As the city of New Orleans burned to the ground as these emboldened spirits enslaved all who refused to join them, and the tendrils of darkness travelled throughout the South on those dark, haunted waterways, a new order arose in the South; one of rituals and worship, of sacrifice under a blood red moon as skeletons and the bodies of the dead rise to join their ranks, all led by one of the men who pledged their soul to the Horrors. The Baron now commands the legions of the dead, as well as all the corrupted spirits that live in the darkness of the South, and he only desires one thing; Revenge... The Imperial Knights of the Invisible Empire The Ku Klux Klan, despite being on its last legs by the time the United Horrors arrived in the United States, proved ripe and ample for the picking; the hatred and savagery hidden beneath the robes, as well as the cultish fraternal secrecy that shrouded the organization suited the needs and desires of the Elder Gods. Promising the few remaining Grand Wizards a White America, a strong America, and supplying them with all the violence and power that they wanted, the envoys of the Sheep convinced the Klan to join the flock. Uniting the scattered cells east of the Mississippi proved easy, and despite initial trepidation, the Wizards and their loyal Klansmen proved very willing to bow to their new Imperial Wizard; a Southern Belle simply called Jess. Despite her beautiful and polite outer demeanor, Jess is as violent and cruel as they come, using her new Klansmen soldiers to round up the enemies of both the United Horrors, and the America that she sold her soul to get. The crosses are being burned, the nooses prepared, and the Klan that was once weak, scattered, and infiltrated by the federal government, now prepares to ride out with their robed leader, ready to bring about the promised rebirth of the nation. The Lords of Ikonos Hailing from the ravaged lands of Zhra-Ca’zot and the dread capital Ikonos, these lords are a semi-organized force, but they are also certainly one to behold. Composed of twisted creatures bred for nothing but the destruction and consumption of humanity, and led by a former dreamwalker whose lies and deception have led to the nigh domination of the Dreamlands by the Sheep of the Forest. While the Traitor seems interested in at least corrupting and ruling over humanity, his fickle whims change on a dime, and one can never tell what his true intentions are. While the Lords have been rarely encountered by the scattered scouting parties of the Atomic States, tales and rumours of their destructive savagery around the Ozarks and on the shores of the Great Lakes have travelled far. Whether these rumours are true, or yet another simple lie spread by the Traitor is yet to be seen, but none in the Omaha government really wants to take that risk. Hordes of the United Horrors Cult of the Gouged Eyes Creatures Air Horrors Sea Terrors Adherents of the Awakened One Category:Factions (MAD World)Category:MAD World, 1947Category:United Horrors